Forces
by xXMidori-ChanXx
Summary: Kagome again walks to the well, ready to go home. “InuYasha, I don’t want you to follow me. It’s summer vacation, and I want to have some time off” InuYasha runs towards the well in front of Kagome. R&R!
1. Summer vacation interuppted!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does..  
  
Forces  
  
Chapter One  
  
Author: xXMidori-ChanXx  
  
Kagome again walks to the well, ready to go home. "InuYasha, I don't want you to follow me. It's summer vacation, and I want to have some time off" InuYasha runs towards the well in front of Kagome.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" InuYasha asks in frustration.  
  
"Don't make me say it InuYasha. I just want 1 week of vacation, ok?" Kagome says while staring evilly at InuYasha.  
  
"Feh. I don't think so. I'm not going to go look for the shards by myself," InuYasha picks up a big boulder and holds it up over his head ready to throw it in the well.  
  
"InuYasha, don't," Kagome says with a tone of warning in her voice. But that doesn't stop InuYasha. He jams the boulder into the well.  
  
"And that is that," he says triumphantly. Kagome's mouth hangs open in disbelief.  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" Kagome yells. "SIT!" InuYasha falls down with a mighty crash.  
  
"You are such a jerk!" She walks over to the well and looks for any possible ways to get through a crack, but she finds no way to slip through. "Thank you for ruining my vacation!"  
  
"Feh, I can't complain. I get to find more shards now." Kagome turns around and crosses her arms. "I just won't look for anymore then."  
  
"You can't last here. You need me to protect you"  
  
"Then I'll just go stay with Kaede. I'm safe there," Kagome says with frustration. She then turns and walks towards the village.  
  
As she walks, a weasel demon jumps out in front of her. Kagome screams and falls on her butt as the demon approaches her. "Feh, what are you going to do now?" InuYasha says with a smirk on his face. Kagome gets up and runs behind InuYasha, grabbing hold of the shoulder of his kimono. "Heh, I told you that you needed me."  
  
Kagome stops herself from saying anything that might make InuYasha decide not to attack the demon.  
  
"So was I right?" InuYasha asks wanting to bask in the glory of being right. Kagome nods with a mix of anger and disappointment on her face. InuYasha cracks his knuckles, "ok time to work." Kagome lets go of InuYasha's kimono. InuYasha lunges at the demon, "come here you." Kagome watches from where she stands and she sees a glow coming from the demon's side.  
  
"InuYasha, it's got a jewel shard!"  
  
"Heh, all the better reason for me to kill it" The demon jumps at him but intentionally misses at it flies over InuYasha and heads for Kagome to try to get the jewel shards she has.  
  
"What? Damn," InuYasha says as he jumps at the demon again. "I'm your opponent, not her." Kagome turns and starts to run away, not looking back. Then InuYasha grabs the demon by the tail, and slams it into a tree. Kagome stops running, and turns around with a small sigh of relief.  
  
"Lets see, how should I kill you now?" InuYasha ponders as the demon struggles to get out of InuYasha's grip, looking at me as it does. Kagome jumps behind a tree, just in case the demon gets free. InuYasha then pins the demon down with the Tetsusaiga. "Time to die," InuYasha says as he chops the demon's head off. Kagome looks disgusted as blood spills onto the ground. Kagome emerges from behind the tree.  
  
"Thank you InuYasha," she says quietly, not really wanting to admit that she needs him to protect her.  
  
"Feh, I knew you needed me," InuYasha shoves the Tetsusaiga into the demon's head and pries out the shard.  
  
"I wouldn't need you if I could just go back to my time!"  
  
"But you can't get there now can you?"  
  
"Only cause you blocked it!" Kagome starts to head back to the village.  
  
"Feh, you will need me again," InuYasha mumbles as he starts to follow Kagome.  
  
"Well, it's your choice to protect me, with the way you treat me, I'm surprised you even stay with me," Kagome says without looking back at InuYasha.  
  
"Who said I was going to protect you, I only want the shards."  
  
Kagome stops and turns around and yells, "so the only reason you keep me alive is to get the jewel shards?!"  
  
"Yeah, why else would I need you?"  
  
Kagome makes a growling type noise, then turns around and heads for the village.  
  
"I don't know," Kagome says angrily, "you don't have other reasons do you? You are just a selfish jerk!" I bet he doesn't even remember Kikyo, Kagome thinks to herself.  
  
"No I don't have other reasons, I just want to become a full fledged demon," InuYasha says as he holds his hand up and makes it a fist.  
  
"Figures." Why did I even think I liked him in the first place? Kagome and InuYasha make it to the village, arguing the whole way. Kagome heads into Kaede's hut, and sits down by the already burning fire, trying to ignore the fact that InuYasha is there with her. InuYasha lies down on the floor next to Kagome, and she doesn't notice. As Kagome stares into the fire she thinks, it is so weird how we even met. It was a complete accident. Kagome thinks back to the time when she was being chased by the centipede, and she runs into InuYasha and he is awake.  
  
InuYasha yawns, and Kagome turns to him, "now that I am safe here in the village, I will not look for jewel shards until I get my week vacation."  
  
"Feh, like that will happen," InuYasha says sleepily.  
  
Kagome thinks of a way to see if he really does want her for more then jewel shards. She will say something about him liking her and see how long it takes him to react. If it is long, he likes her, if it isn't he's a jerk.  
  
"Hey InuYasha. I have a small feeling that you want me around for more than just collecting the jewel shards."  
  
Instantly InuYasha says, "nope, all I want are the shards"  
  
Kagome slouches disappointedly. Kaede walks in nodding to InuYasha and Kagome. "Hey Kaede," Kagome says a sad tone.  
  
"I'm hungry," InuYasha says.  
  
"Go get some fish for me to cook then, and Kagome, why aren't you back in your time, I thought you wanted a vacation," Kaede asks.  
  
"Heh, I blocked her way," InuYasha says smugly.  
  
Kaede gives InuYasha a sort of evil stare. "I wanted my vacation," Kagome complains. "Too bad," InuYasha says unsympathetically.  
  
Well that's the first chapter!! R&R! 


	2. Where is She?

Disclaimer: Heh..Why must I repeat myself!? I don't own so there!!  
  
Forces  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Author: xXMidori-ChanXx  
  
________________________________*_______________________________  
  
Kagome stares into the fire, but. vacation. I was going to go to the beach with my friends.  
  
"InuYasha, will you kindly fetch some fish to cook?" Kaede asks without looking up at InuYasha.  
  
"Fine," grumbles InuYasha. He then jumps out of a window towards the nearest stream.  
  
Kagome looks at Kaede and says with disappointment, "Some friends and I were going to go to the beach and have lots of fun. Then stay in a hotel for a few nights. I didn't want InuYasha to come with me either cause he'd freak everybody out," Kagome adds.  
  
InuYasha returns with an armful of fish and throws them down to Kaede, "What about your grandfather?"  
  
Kagome looks at InuYasha suspiciously, "What do you mean, and why do you care?"  
  
"He always tells your friends those stories"  
  
"I know that," Kagome yells, "but I wanted to have fun, not be stuck here with you," she says full of spite and anger.  
  
Kaede cuts the fish up and starts to cook them over the fire. The scent of fish floating through the air.  
  
"Fine. I will let you go and you can stay there for all I care," InuYasha says angrily.  
  
Kaede finishes cooking the fish, and rolls her eyes at yet another argument between InuYasha and Kagome. Kagome picks up a fish and starts to eat it.  
  
"Ok, I want to leave in the morning," Kagome says with a mouth full of food. InuYasha gulps down his fish and says casually, "Fine, you can leave as soon as you find a way past the boulder."  
  
Kagome makes a sort of growling noise and screams, "INUYASHA, I WANT YOU TO MOVE THAT BOULDER!!" Kaede gets up and leaves, not wanting to get caught in the argument.  
  
"Heh, I'm not moving it, you have to do it yourself"  
  
Kagome sighs sadly, and finishes eating her fish and yawns.  
  
"Heh," laughs InuYasha weakly. He finishes his fish, and turns around and drifts off to sleep.  
  
Kagome gets her sleeping bag out of her backpack. Why does he have to be so mean to me? She then drifts off to sleep curled up in her sleeping bag.  
  
InuYasha wakes up in the middle of the night and jumps up onto the roof, and Kagome continues to sleep, unaware of InuYasha's movements. InuYasha continues to rest on the roof until morning.  
  
Kagome wakes up, yawning and stretching, looks around for InuYasha as she rubs her eyes.  
  
"Feh, if she thinks she can boss me around she has another thing coming to her," InuYasha mumbles angrily.  
  
InuYasha hears foot steps heading away from the hut. He looks around and watches Kagome head towards the well. "She won't be able to lift that boulder even if she tried," InuYasha laughs. Kagome walks towards the well and looks at the boulder, thinks it hopeless, and is suddenly knocked out.  
  
InuYasha looks towards the well, huh? Something's wrong. Then he runs as fast as he can to the well. He looks around and can't see Kagome anywhere, but her backpack is lying on the ground next to the well.  
  
Something is really wrong, then InuYasha falls on all fours and starts to sniff the ground from Kagome's scent.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome wakes up in a strange place, her head hurts and her vision is blurry. She then realizes that her jewel fragments are gone.  
  
"Damnit, where is she?" InuYasha tries to follow the scent as fast as he can, but then it suddenly stops about 100 feet away from the well.  
  
Kagome tries to sit up but can't, and she looks down and sees that her waist, wrists and ankles have been chained down.  
  
"Damnit," yells InuYasha, "I can't find her anywhere."  
  
Kagome starts to feel like she is going to pass out, but tries to stay awake the best she can.  
  
"Inu.InuYasha," she says weakly InuYasha's ears perk up, "huh? What's that? I thought I heard Kagome," he looks around but finds nothing.  
  
A cold laugh comes from the shadows. "He won't be able to find you," the mysterious voice says.  
  
__________________________________________*_________________________________ ______________  
  
xXMidori-ChanXx: Ooooo a cliffie! Well hope ya enjoyed it! R&R.. 


End file.
